


Vid: Love Can Move Mountains

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: It's not easy being green. (But love can move mountains.)A tribute to Kermit.





	Vid: Love Can Move Mountains

**Title:** Love Can Move Mountains

**Music:** Love Can Move Mountains, by The Proclaimers

**Fandom:** The Muppets

**Length:** 3:43

**Download:** HERE and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **sdwolfpup** for Festivids 2013. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/32871.html).

**Password:** kermit 


End file.
